


Getting washed away in you

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Late at Night, M/M, Making Out, POV Patrick Brewer, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: Patrick wakes with a start, his heart beating a million miles a minute. It’s very late, or very early, depending on how you look at it, but either way it’s definitely not a good time to be catapulted into consciousness by a bad dream.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 53
Kudos: 223





	Getting washed away in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ships_to_sail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/gifts).



> ships_to_sail is one of the most incredible people I know, online or off, and she deserves to wake up to a nice thing this morning. (I mean, she deserves to wake up to a nice thing every morning but I'm not sure I can commit to that 😂) 
> 
> Love you, my friend 😘🤗💞 
> 
> Title is from Harry Styles.

Patrick wakes with a start, his heart beating a million miles a minute. It’s very late, or very early, depending on how you look at it, but either way it’s definitely not a good time to be catapulted into consciousness by a bad dream. The details are already slipping through his fingers, leaving only a deep, aching sense of melancholy in their wake; his breathing is harsh and erratic in the stillness of the room and he tries to will his body back to calm from the fight-or-flight state he can’t explain.

He turns slightly so he can make out the soft silhouette of David in the pre-dawn light, sprawled out across the bed on his stomach and snoring lightly. Patrick remembers the early days of their relationship when David would tuck himself up tight in bed, clearly trying to be as little bother as possible, but these days he takes up all the space he wants and then some. They’ll have been married four years at the end of this summer and sometimes Patrick still feels the force of his love for David slam into him, so hard it hurts somewhere deep behind his sternum. 

He closes his eyes as he tries to match his breaths to his husband’s, soft and steady and sure. When he hears David stir he opens his eyes just as one large hand comes to rest lightly on his chest, his palm covering Patrick’s still-frantic heart. He can just make out David’s wedding ring and the simple, oh-so-common visual makes something swoop in his stomach.

“Sorry I woke you,” he whispers, guilt washing through him. They were up late last night, poring over a draft contract for a potential new vendor, and David definitely doesn’t function well without a solid night's sleep.

“‘M not awake.” David’s voice is thick and syrupy with sleep and despite everything, the tone makes Patrick smile. “What’s wrong?”

“Just a bad dream,” Patrick says softly. “Can’t even remember it. I’m fine.”

“Mm.” David slides his hand from Patrick’s chest across to his opposite shoulder, tugging at him until he’s lying on his side before David hauls himself up to mirror him. Then, eyes still closed, he slips his hand up to the back of Patrick’s neck and tugs him in close, his lips landing surprisingly central on Patrick’s own considering David was aiming them blindly. It’s a slow, sweet kiss, and Patrick feels a tension he didn’t even know he was radiating start to leak out of him by degrees as David’s fingernails scratch lightly at the hair at the nape of his neck, as David’s tongue swipes gently across his lower lip.

Patrick lets his mouth fall open with a deep sigh. It’s not lust or longing; it’s the bone-deep, settled satisfaction that comes from knowing exactly how you fit with another person, physically and emotionally. If there’s one thing in this world Patrick is sure of, it’s that he fits with David.

David, who still hasn’t opened his eyes even as he licks delicately into Patrick’s mouth, as he slides his other hand under Patrick’s neck so he can cup Patrick’s jaw with both hands, as he smiles so widely into the kiss Patrick can feel it, can feel the responding grin bubbling up from some well deep inside him where all his overwhelming feelings for David get stored whenever he’s not letting them pour out uncontrollably.

Patrick loses himself in it, his mind blissfully devoid of anything but the thousand little points where David’s skin is in contact with his skin. He’s not really aware of how much time passes but it’s enough time for his lips to start tingling and the arm he’s lying on to fall asleep, and the next time he opens his eyes he’s almost sure it’s a little less dark than when he closed them. If they didn’t have to get up for work in a few short hours he’d happily make out with his husband until sunrise; as it is, they’ll both be wrecked if they don’t get some sleep, so he reluctantly pulls away.

“Go back to sleep, David,” he murmurs, carding his hand gently through David’s hair. “I feel good now. Thank you.”

“Told you, I’m not awake,” David replies with the hint of a smile on the corner of his mouth that Patrick can’t resist leaning forward to kiss away but instead it just widens.

“Love you,” David breathes.

The soft happiness on his face is the last thing Patrick sees before he lets his own eyes close, and he knows with that image seared in his brain there’ll be no more bad dreams tonight. “I love you, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
